In connection with industrial reactors, particularly reactors used in metal processes, such as flash smelting furnaces, furnaces and electric furnaces, there are used massive cooling elements that are usually made of copper. Typically cooling elements are water-cooled and thus provided with cooling water channel systems. In pyrometallurgical processes, the reactor brickworks are protected so that the heat directed to the brickwork surfaces is through the cooling element transferred to water, in which case the wearing of the lining is essentially reduced in comparison with a reactor that is not cooled. The reduction in wearing is achieved by a so-called autogenous lining solidified on the surface of the fireproof lining, which autogenous lining is formed of slag and other substances separated from the molten phases.
On the surface of the cooling element, there is often also arranged a ceramic lining, for instance of fireproof bricks. The working conditions prevailing in the reactor are extreme, and the cooling elements may be subjected for example to powerful corrosion and erosion strain caused by the furnace atmosphere and molten contacts. In order to achieve an effective operation for the cooling element, it is important that the junction between the fireproof bricks and the cooling element is a good one, so that an effective heat-transferring contact is obtained. However, the lining tends to thin out in the course of time, and this may result in a situation where the molten metal gets into contact with the surface of the cooling element made of copper.
The difficulty in the production of known cooling elements is to achieve a good contact between the fireproof lining and the cooling element. The protective effect of the fireproof lining is greatly dependent on a successful installation, and in most cases the cooling properties of the element cannot be fully utilized. Moreover, a drawback of known cooling elements is the fact that the grooves made for fastening the fireproof material are positioned horizontally in the furnace. Thus the motion caused by the thermal expansion of the supporting brickwork used in the furnace bottom, as well as the motion of the accretions accumulated of the solidifying molten phases on the furnace bottom cause tensions in linings located in the horizontal grooves, which may result in the shifting of the cooling element and the creation of harmful cracks. In addition, cooling elements made of several pieces contain a lot of horizontal seams where harmful leakages may occur.
The object of the present invention is to introduce a new solution for manufacturing a cooling element, as well as a cooling element. Another object of the invention is to realize a cooling element that has a good contact between the fireproof lining and the cooling element housing.